Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for training an individual and/or a team in a sport activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training kit adapted for developing and improving technical and other skills of team players.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, any team sport requires a dedicated coaching staff that can constantly provide proper support and training infrastructure for players and athletes forming a team in a particular sport. In so doing, during training sessions, coaches usually provide directives and feedbacks for the players for maintaining and developing their skills, endurance, and overall performance so that their team ultimately achieves their winning goals, as expected.
More particularly, for achieving reasonable results, team training currently requires that a coach pay close attention to each player throughout a training session. That is, coaches may spend much time on observing single players perform certain required drills in to provide such players with repeated and dedicated instructions for improving the skill of the player and/or even cultivating and developing the player's inherent talent for the sport at hand. Accordingly, absent such close attention and/or supervision, the skills and expertise of team players may become stagnate or even deteriorate to the extent such players may lose their competitive edge.
However, even while providing close supervision and training management, coaches may not have a capacity to provide desired one-on-one instruction for each player equitably. Consequently, this may result in all or some players of a team not receiving the proper instructions they need for achieving their personal, as well, as their team objective. Although coaches and certain players may try to make up for such short comings, the lack of training uniformity may ultimately degrade and hamper the over all performance of the team.